


Everyone Old is New Again

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, lubrication spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: When Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes comes out with a temporary age-adjusting potion, Severus and Gilderoy decide to take their young selves out for a spin...My January entry for Daily_Deviant. :D





	Everyone Old is New Again




End file.
